The Last Blue Gemstone
by Sushi and Sashimi
Summary: A priest and an assassin are trapped in Glast Heim... With no SP and one last blue gemstone, what will the priest, Kian, do? Oneshot. No flames please.


A / N : It's good to be back here at Almost a year of hibernation... Well, here goes. No flames please.

**The Last Blue Gemstone**

A One-Shot Fan Fiction Story

Disclaimer : I do not own Ragnarok Online ©.

The gloomy fortress of Glast Heim was filled with the unforgiven, cursed souls of the once proud knights of Rune-Midgard. It was considered a forbidden place, but many brave souls still dared to venture into this treacherous realm for promises of gold and glory, all to end in vain...

The priest and the assassin watched as the horde of undead approached slowly. The Zombie Prisoners' metallic chains clinked with each of their step, their eerie groans getting louder with each passing second. They tried to run way, but they were cornered, outwitted by these wretched beings. Too injured to fight back, they held each other's hands tightly, not knowing what to do. But they weren't afraid because they were together. The priest reached into his pockets, but as he fumbled through his garment he knew something was wrong.

"Bianca..." the priest whispered softly to his love.

"Don't... Don't worry. I... I can take care of them..." she reassured him bravely, although her arm was deeply wounded. Her clothes torn, she tried to resume her fighting stance, but the pain in her arm weakened her ability to swing her knives properly. Her injured legs staggered as she took a step forward. The priest caught her in time before she fell to the ground.

"Bianca... Rest for now..." he spoke to her gently. Their eyes met and realized that they were both afraid.

"Kian..." she called softly, a tear streaming down her face. "I'm sorry... I... I couldn't..."

"It's okay..." he whispered, using the last of his SP to heal some of her wounds. He reached for his pocket. The sounds they feared grew louder, the undead's outlines slowly beginning to take form in the darkness.

"Bianca... I just want you to know... That no matter what happens... I love you... And that I'll always be with you..." he said to her as a tear fell down to her cheek. He wiped the tears on her soft cheeks with his hand, trying to force himself to smile. He closed his eyes and tilted his head. She closed hers and kissed for one last time, their tongues swirling in a dance. After a second or two, he finally stopped for a breath. She opened her eyes and looked deep into his.

"Kian..." she started to speak, but his hand covered her mouth.

"Shh..." he hushed her. "You're hurt... Don't speak..."

He stood up, gently placing her lying on the ground.

"I'm sorry, Bianca..." he whispered. He crushed the last gemstone in his hands. A circular rune appeared on the ground beneath the girl and began to glow in a bright blue aura. Realizing what was happening, the girl assassin tried to get up.

"Kian... What are you doing..."

"I love you, Bianca... Farewell, my love..."

"No! Kian!" she screamed before she disappeared into the light of the warp portal. The portal closed as soon as it opened.

The priest fell to his knees and closed his eyes. He was alone, but he wondered why he didn't feel afraid anymore. He could feel the evil presence only a few steps away from him, but he had already accepted his fate minutes ago. All but one of his blue gems were gone, fast emptied by a pocket that was torn by a Rybio's razor-sharp scythe a few moments earlier. And now that single gem is gone, too. He had little SP and was injured gravely, his life draining away with each drop of blood that flowed from his abdomen's open wound. He spent his last bit of energy to cast that short-lived warp portal, enough for his love to reach safety.

He knew his selfless act would cost him dearly.

He opened his eyes, only to find a Zombie Prisoner staring right at him with its empty eye sockets. Behind it were several others of his kind, in sync with its bloodlust. The ghoul opened its foul mouth behind its iron cain and screamed savagely at the priest.

And that was the last thing Kian heard and saw.

Bianca weakly opened her eyes as she felt someone touch her hand. Her wounds still hurt, and she wasn't surprised to see a clean white bandages wrapped around her body. She was too weak to remember what had happened.

"You're finally awake. You were asleep for four days now," a familiar voice spoke softly.

"Rhea..." she spoke weakly as she recognized the alchemist. "What happened..."

"I found you wounded and unconscious near the fountain when I was going out for some groceries," she told her as she pulled a chair and sat.

"Where's Kian?" the assassin asked.

"I don't know. That's what I was about to ask you," the alchemist responded truthfully. "Did something happen?"

And then it hit her. She remembered.

"We have to go back... He's still in there..." the assassin girl said desperately as she tried to get up, her face wincing from some of the pain.

"Do you mean in he's still in Glast Heim? Alone?" the alchemist asked her friend. Bianca didn't reply. Tears flowed down her cheek. Seconds passed before anyone spoke. Only the whistle of a hot kettle of boiling tea pierced the silence.

"He's gone, Bianca. He's gone to a better place..." the female alchemist said gently as she tried to comfort her friend.

"No... He said he'll never leave me... And that he'll always be at my side..." she responded, not believing a word she was hearing. She knew it was her fault. She knew if she hadn't went out hunting for a Whisper Card, Kian wouldn't follow her... If it wasn't for her, he wouldn't have died...

"Don't do this, Bianca... He's gone..."

"No! He can't be..." the girl denied as she banged her fists on the bed. He can't be dead, she thought. No... She tried to get up, stirring the covers a bit.

"You mustn't get up... You need rest... Especially since you're carrying a child..." the female alchemist advised her. Bianca stopped, surprised. She gently placed a hand on her belly.

"Bianca..." her friend called to her softly. Bianca looked at her friend.

She felt somewhat happy and yet sad. Looking out the window, she knew she would see him again, but until then the hole her heart would never be filled.

"I'm sorry, Rhea... It was all my fault..."

"It wasn't your fault, Bianca. It wasn't..."

Looking outside at the streets of Al de Baran, she smiled. Thank you, Kian, for all the happy memories we've shared... Through the good times and bad times... For teaching me the greatest lesson of all... Thank you for showing me that there is still love in this unforgiving world... Thank you for loving me when no one did. I won't forget you, my love...

I love you, Kian... I always will.

Goodbye...

There was silence for a few minutes. The alchemist sat down beside the assassin. Bianca hugged her friend, startling her a bit. Rhea smiled and hugged her back.

"Remember Bianca, I'm always here for you. You are like my little sister, you know," Rhea said as she stroked her friend's hair. "Stop crying now. Everything will be alright, you'll see."

Bianca wiped her tears.

"I'm not crying... Assassins don't cry."

_Fin._

A / N : I plan to make a prelude to this story. Please leave a review and let me know what you think. Ciao!

For pRO Chaos server players, you can PM me if I happen to be online.

Youshi (Level 81 Assassin)

Xiao Xin (Level 51 Mage)

Dual! (Level 68 Hunter)

Yours truly,

Sushi and Sashimi


End file.
